(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening positioning device for a handle of a power supply, and more particularly to a fastening positioning device that enables effective and rapid assembling and disassembling of a handle to an outer case of a power supply, thereby enabling firm positioning of the handle to the outer case without the worry that application of an inappropriate external force will cause malposition of the handle on the outer case. Moreover, protruding bulk of the handle positioned to the outer case is considerably reduced.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A prior art power supply is designed with a handle having a squared-off U-shape (“staple” shape) that is fixed to an outer case of the power supply by a fixed or movable means, which have the following shortcomings after a long period of use: the handle forms a considerable protuberance if affixed to a side panel of the power supply, and if subjected to dragging or impact from an external force, it very easily results in coincident abnormal displacement of the power supply. Moreover, the handle protruding from the outer case is extremely non-aesthetically appealing to the eye.